creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Creepy Images/Page 65
Old_skin_2007_by_JJURON.jpg|link=http://jjuron.deviantart.com/art/Old-skin-2007-139630335 1399594351737.jpg 1399596297340.jpg webcam-toy-photo4 (1).jpg|kn.kn052 - skype roberto066.png|Original sketch by Roberto066 on Deviantart Scaryschooldetail.jpg|Apparition in high school hall tumblr_n4i419UTdb1r89i6jo1_500 (1).jpg 1411168247235.jpg tumblr_nd4mihMVTD1s0i6ofo1_500.png tumblr_mni7c8eaeJ1qlyar0o1_1280.png tumblr_narm72NKgV1qlh2zxo3_1280.jpg tumblr_narm72NKgV1qlh2zxo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mvo0kmC2ZW1qcvxkso1_500.jpg|Drowning. tumblr_narm72NKgV1qlh2zxo1_1280.jpg|Torture. 13049077243_53b5b2d15a_z.jpg|Llandaff Cathedral dolls_heads_by_woodland_walker-d8271ad.jpg|Dolls head © Woodland Walker vera_by_woodland_walker-d4db3vi.jpg|Vera Bloody Mary.jpg|Something good in life..|link=www.scaryforkids.com creepypastalol.png|These photos were taken by Filiberto Caponi, an Italian man in 1993. He claims they are of a strange and unknown creature he found near his house. creepypastaomg.png|Artist's impression of when a woman in Albany, Ohio, claimed to see this mysterious and sinister creature in her house in 1973. ufo.png|A very strange UFO. evil pato.png|This UFO photo is clearly fake, but still creepy. These Are the Things We Do.png Sem título.png crazy.png My little baby.jpg|Wanted to show the world my little sunshine, sorry for the bad quality. He wouldn't stop with his dancing. FaS 6.JPG|Another picture of my precious little petal. alienchileomg.png|Photo taken in Chile in 2004 with a strange humanoid creature seen running behind one of the horses. odff.png|A photo that has been on the internet since 2003 and was taken by an unknown person's granddad in 1930. It seems to show a strange figure in the Alaskan woods. falkville.png|The Falkville Metal man, an unknown entity seen and photographed by a policeman in Falkville Alabama in 1973. lf.png|Drawing of Antonio La Rubia, A Brazilian man who claims to have been abducted by these robot like aliens in 1977. samaya.png|Alien seen in Samaya, Japan in 1978. t4epj.png|A supposed real life gnome seen in Argentina in 2008. sangao.png|Strange cave art in Australia (is that the ghost from scream?) omgalien.png|Artist's impression of a hairy dwarf alien and its UFO that was said to have attacked two truck drivers in Caracas, Venezuela in 1954. alien2.png|Alien seen in Ludham, Norfolk, UK in 1943. alienspain.png|Alien seen in Talavera Real Spain in 1976 by two soldiers. gnome2.png|Another gnome seen in Argentina. strangeabduction.png|A very strange alien abduction case from 1977. Lee Parish from Prospect, Kentucky claimed to have been abducted by these machine-like beings while driving home. goodland.png|Unknown creature seen in Goodland, Kansas in 1976. aliens.png|A famous photo of a small alien taken by Phillip Spencer in IIkey Moor, Yorkshire, UK in 1987. corro.png|The Corroboree Rock Spirit, taken in 1959. alienbod.png|A supposed alien body found in Mexico. hluk.png|A hoaxed but amazing dragon sighting in China. demonlol.png|An alleged photo of a demon. creepyr.png|Alien seen in Salzburg, Austria in 1951. Regina.jpg|Even without knowing the backstory, you can tell that something is just not right about this picture. This is murder victim, Regina Kay Walters, in a photo taken by her killer, Robert B. Rhoades, shortly before he killed her. jigsaw-bathroom.jpg Shell-shocked-soldier-1916-small.jpg|WWI soldier with shellshock. eiffel.jpg|Don't worry, it's not real. But boy is it unnerving. 600x600 (2).jpg|Album cover from Form Destroyer, by psychedelic rock/noise rock band Skullflower pic-5.jpg|The Punished Suicide by Ludovico Brunetti Creepy.JPG pe0mp.jpg Background 2.jpg|A black hole sucking in hot air balloons I made this in graphic design Journalism 1.jpg|Demented Bob Ross dragherdown.jpg|Image I created from "The Shredder Monkey" pasta by NickyXX. My favorite pasta so far. the_most_creepy_chan_in_the_world__by_keshafilm-d5bi8pj.jpg|Smile woman 10917113_1575552879346865_5579264560487562705_n.jpg|Shrek ._. 3ae5d8ee21ee46f6659f2e51ee0f4e74.jpg|Smile.jpg 12439081_1743226032565720_593797851825295010_n.jpg|''Art'' fc5839d627035b77e267e7f8cbfee9a2.jpg|Good o'l Jeff 13084139_1073632022694302_574485929_n.jpg|Human coat b6a563dcf43670687386565cb5c5952a.jpg|Some deformed twin eec3a99c4a3f1f38892789cdad6e0416.jpg|Boobie drowned CAM 0189721.jpeg|An evil, grinning boy. 13030_micky.jpg|micky mose IMG_1204.JPG|Art piece made by serial killer Richard Ramirez Gleamsville Shed.jpg Gleamsville, Ohio.jpg IMGSCAN001.png|A photo from Gleamsville, OH.|link=https://imgur.com/gallery/loYR4 IMGSCAN007.png|Gleamsville, OH|link=https://imgur.com/gallery/loYR4 IMGSCAN004.png|Gleamsville Schools|link=https://imgur.com/gallery/loYR4 inner_demon_by_wolframwolfie-dbot66e.jpg|Art work made by ScribbleTheFox|link=https://scribblethefox.deviantart.com/ EH5.png|this one and the following four are shots from the movie Event Horizon (1997) EH2.png EH3.png EH1.png EH4.png Creepyghostatwindow.jpg Creepyghost.jpg Danger.jpg Theterrorism.jpg facetrical.jpg theterroris.png Doctorium.jpg 34983619_2061388504185079_6082600712582201344_n.jpg|Very unnerving 1fa12cd3.jpg|donwakethebaby.jpeg GREY ALIENS CAUGHT ON TAPE (VERY SCARY!!).jpg HELLO.jpg HAVE A NICE DREAMS.jpg maxresdefault5343.jpg|are you okay Mew ??? maxresdefault4134.jpg|MARIO rsz_deadman2_1369.jpg|Pool Creature from Are You Afraid Of The Dark 3-Barongan_Bali.jpg|Barongan Unsettling.jpg|Look carefully at their reflection... 18.008.png|Nightmare Patrick and Squidward (from Dr Saturn's Haunted Night 7) alieni_nel_deep_web.jpg 17010.jpg|Creepy Espurr ca9b301bfa169963ef997f50a73cc553.jpg|Hyperealistic Espurr sableye_by_nillakiwi-d6wj3c5.png|Art by nillakiwi lizard-man.jpg|Artistic impression of Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp. Babadook-2014-Movie-Scene.jpg user666.png|User 666 on the long forgotten PRIVATE Forums. images (8).jpg|Three good boys.